


Omo Interlude

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Breaking and Entering, Desperation, Exhibitionism, I thank him for confirming this, Kink, M/M, Magic makes cleanup a breeze, Masturbation, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Not really but some mistake omo for it, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, and got caught up in things, and people who are turned on by the desperate need to pee, but surprisingly common, coincidentally, emet-selch is a naughty, he probably was just looking for his wol, kinkfic, less popular kink, omo, pisskink, please don't complain about the pee, so is the Exarch, the tags are right here, the villain has fucked, this fic contains pee, we all know that cat has seen Things, what was it called these days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: Emet-Selch, being the awful ratman he is, decides to indulge in his wetting and desperation kink......in the Warrior of Light's bed.While it's fun having 'alone time', having an audience is even better...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Omo Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically dedicated to the omorashi/wetting/desperation kink, so if you're going to have a problem with that then you are welcome to click that back button and go about your day. ^_^
> 
> This was initially a private work, but support from the J and T discord server inspired me to clean this up and post it for the judging eyes of the world. I hope that you can enjoy this fic even if the kink is not your thing!

Hades surfaced slowly from sleep, eyes staying closed against the warm light that Hydaelyn's warrior had returned to the region. As his mind creaked reluctantly into motion he took note of the heavy feeling south of his stomach, a sure sign of an exceedingly full bladder that would likely make itself very strongly known the moment he was vertical. He idly reached down with a gloved hand to press on the area. The delightful increase in need had him humming, a smile curving his lips.

At last fully awake, and horny, Hades cast his mind about for a place where he might enjoy indulging the daring _naughtiness_ he was feeling. _Perhaps there? Yes, that would do._

___________________

The Ascian stepped languidly from his shadowy portal into a room in the upscale _Pendants_ , though not just any room of course. This one belonged to the infernal Warrior that was so thoroughly disrupting his longstanding plans for this shard. 

Lazily glancing around to be sure they weren't in residence he strolled the few fulms to his goal, the comfortable looking bed, and grinned wickedly. Carelessly flopping on the warrior's coverlet, a quiet gasp escaped him along with a tiny spurt of piss from the jolt. His hips twisted and his dick twitched in his smallclothes. Scooting into place, seated in the middle of the bed, Hades' breathing began to quicken slightly with the anticipation and the stimulation of his oh so full bladder. Gloved hands stroked his member through the supple fabric of his pants. A quick 'snap' and his heavy overcoat and outer layers were gone leaving the man in a sleeveless black top. Just to tease himself he lifted his arms in a long stretch that popped his back and tensed his abdominals, worsening the aching need.

He had been very right earlier to think that standing would result in his body rudely announcing its fullness, and his reckless movements since then hadn't helped. His desperation had only grown, in fit and starts corresponding to his careless actions, and at that point it had him mildly squirming about on the borrowed bed. 

As a wave of need to relieve himself would crest, Hades would squeeze his cock as best he could through the cloth. In the low moments between, his grip would loosen and stroke firmly along his half-hard length, while his other hand would press cruelly on his bladder. He savored the growing intensity of twisted arousal and desperation each touch brought. Every time it became harder to hold the piss back, until finally another short squirt dampened his smallclothes. The sensation and heady knowledge that he was tipping over the edge of pissing himself brought a burst of adrenaline that heated his body and face. His dick was swiftly hardening and pushing insistently into the now wet fabric.

Turning jerkily onto his stomach Hades rolled his hips against the mattress and let out a breathy moan. Smugness dissolved away by now, the former emperor continued crudely humping the bed, hips stuttering to a stop here and there when he would have focus on fighting his body. Inevitably the poor overworked thing began to win the frantic battles and piss would occasionally shoot out to soak the fabric he ground himself against. Cheeks burning and eyes wild with pleasure he was unable to resist the temptation to press his aching cock hard against the bed and allow bigger spurts to be released for full seconds. The unique wet hiss of his piss shooting forcefully against the soaked cloth made his spine tingle and member throb. 

Ironically the pee that had been released so far did not lessen his desperation, but actually spurred it to new heights. 

Not bothering to quiet the lewd moans and whines gushing forth as surely as his bladder's contents, Hades began thrusting wildly. Finally, _finally_ he gave into his bladder's begging and allowed the piss to shoot from his cock into his clothes full force, utterly soaking the Warrior's bed. With a ragged cry and arched spine he came hard in his bottoms, cum seeping through and smearing on the cushiony surface below him with the last shuddering rolls of his pelvis.

Sitting back on his knees, Hades caught his breath and surveyed the scene before him. The bed was thoroughly wrecked. And he himself was surely the very picture of indulgent depravity, but, that didn't mean he couldn't add a last _flourish_. 

Giving a saucy 'snap', the Ascian felt himself instantly fill once more. Twisting in place he looked for a large section of the bedding which had not been yet soiled, grabbing it up into a bulging bundle. Pulling his pants to mid thigh, he spread his knees a bit and pressed the wad against himself and laid back down on his stomach. Forgoing the teasing of before he instead began pissing with abandon, the thick hissing, rushing noise accompanying the intense sensation of the hot liquid running along his balls and softened dick, buried as they were in the rapidly darkening cloth.

There. His itch thoroughly scratched for now, Hades climbed from the bed and tucked himself in. With a 'snap' the mess disappeared as though it had never been and his own clothes were once more clean and dry. He tugged his coat and the rest of his ensemble back in place as he strolled to the table, snatching up a rosy apple. A toss and apparently effortless catch in his white-gloved grip, and then he turned to a seemingly arbitrary spot in the room, devilish grin pulling at his lips.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, _Exarch~_ " And with a taunting bite into the apple he disappeared into the portal of writhing darkness once more.

___________________

The thoroughly debauched Exarch's eyes flew open, head snapping up to take in the sight of a smirking Ascian looking right back from the portal. Before he could formulate any sort of response the tall man had disappeared into shadow, leaving the crystalline Mystel to stare dumbly at his viewscreen for several seconds. 

Brain catching up, G'raha slumped back to his hunched over sitting position with a groan and considered the best way to clean up the platform and his own cum and urine-soaked robes. Having Emet-Selch's powers would be quite handy right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> One wonders what the Warrior of Light would think if they knew what had been done in their poor, innocent bed. Or if they stumbled on the Exarch before he could clean up... :eyes:


End file.
